La familia española
by Wikares
Summary: España ha tenido una familia muy grande, que se encargaba de proporcionarle buenos dolores de cabeza. Los latinos, sus comunidades autonomas, Lovino, todos ellos le ha traído algún que otro problema. Pero al fin y al cabo, son su familia.


Bueno, pues empiezo con otro fanfic. ¡Disfrutadlo! En el primer capitulo aparecen Andalucía y Cataluña, porque en mi headcanon estos dos tienen una relación que adoro xD

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, de ser así, Antoñito seria el uke del mundo. Lo siento Toño.

Advertencias: Un Antonio algo OoC. Una Cataluña que no me acaba de convencer y un Andalucia con un hablar peculiar y que a lo mejor os cuesta de entender.

* * *

_**¿A quien iba a engañar?**_

_España, Andalucía y Cataluña._

* * *

Antonio disfrutaba de la tranquilidad de sus siesta con una dulce sonrisa. El sol le acariciaba su desnudo torso, mientras descansaba un poco después de comer en su huerto. Los tomates de un bonito color rojo, se mecían suavemente con la brisa. Era un día perfecto.

- _Joder Andalusia, que deixis de tocar-me els ovaris!_(*) – Se escuchó gritar. Antonio abrió levemente los ojos para ver como dos figuras andaban cerca de donde le estaba. Sus comunidades autónomas eran a veces muy ruidosas. A veces echaba de menos esos momentos en los que cada una vivía en su casa y él podía dormir la siesta tranquilo. Pero luego se acordaba de lo adorables que eran y se le pasaba.

Se desperezó un poco y se arregló suavemente la ropa, y se acercó a los dos jóvenes que seguían discutiendo acaloradamente. Parecían a punto de llegar a las manos... Ah, no, ya habían llegado. Ahora Andalucía y Cataluña rodaban por el suelo mientras se tiraban de los pelos y se daban patadas. Y eso lo hacían peligrosamente cerca de sus queridas plantitas. Decidió tomar cartas en el asunto antes de que hubiera un tomaticidio. Cogió a Cataluña de la cintura y la separó antes de que se hirieran gravemente.

- Carmen, Miguel, ¿se puede saber porqué os peleáis ahora? – Pregunto algo divertido Antonio. Cataluña se soltó de su agarre y se separo unos pasos de ambos jóvenes.

- _Primer, em dic Carme _(N/A: Pronunciado Carma, con a final_). Y segon, no ens barallavem, debatiem._ (*)– Dijo dignamente la joven, mientras se limpiaba un poco de sangre que salía de su labio partido. Aunque no era tan alta como España ni como Andalucía, tenia mucha fuerza, así que le había dejado un par de buenos moratones a su compatriota. Ella tenia el labio partido, un buen golpe en la mandíbula y las ropas algo desgarradas y un mechón de pelo negro andaluz en su mano.

- ¡Será bruta! ¡Me ha arrancao el pelo! – Grito el joven andaluz mientras señalaba a la chica, que le estaba sacando la lengua. - Mira Tonio, lo ca pasao, es que estabamo hablando de furbol, y tu ya sabes que el Barça ha perdio contra el Madri, y yo se lo he recordao a nuestra independentista aquí presente. – Empezó el joven frotándose una zona adolorida de la frente. Uno de sus ojos verdes, para ser exactos, el derecho, estaba hinchado y seguramente acabaría con un moratón ahí. La muchacha de su lado parecía a punto de volver ha enzarzar una pelea con el. – La chavala lo ca hecho es ponerse ha decir cosa en su idioma, y pa entenderla... Yo le he pedío que hablara en castellano, y entonces ella s'ha metio con mi forma d'hablar y la hemos liao.

- Carmen, ¿que te he dicho sobre meterte con la forma de hablar de los de más? – La reprendió suavemente Antonio.

- ¡¿Qué te he dicho yo de llamarme Carmen?! – Exclamo la joven castaña, perdiendo sus estribos. El país y su comunidad autónoma la miraban boquiabiertos.

- Cataluña...– Soltó Miguel, atónito.

- Acabas...– Dijo Antonio acercándose ligeramente a la parte noreste de su territorio.

- De...

- Hablar...

- En...

- Castellano. – Finalizo Antonio, con una gran sonrisa. Los dos jóvenes la abrazaron con una gran sonrisa. La joven se puso roja hasta la raíz del cabello. Tenia tendencia ha hablar solo catalán, pero de vez en cuando, como cuando hablaba con Aragón, hablaba en castellano. -¡Cataluña, pareces un tomate!

- Si, ¿algún problema? – Dijo removiéndose incómoda. No le gustaba mucho que la abrazaran, y menos esos dos. – Soltadme brutos, ¡que me ahogáis! – Dijo con un leve sonrisa. Ella no es que fuera una joven amargada o borde, ella era de las comunidades más fiesteras, solo que no quería que España pensara que lo pasaba bien estando con él. Pero eran familia, así que ¿a quien iba a engañar?

* * *

(*) Lo que dice Cataluña, está claramente en catalán. Lo que dice es: "Joder Andalucía, que dejes de tocarme los ovarios!" y "Primero, me llamo Carmen. Y segundo, no nos peleábamos, debatíamos."

Bueno, pues espero que os haya gustado. Besos, y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Me gustaria que fuera de LatinHetalia, pero no se si hacer primero las comunidades, luego Latin, y así, como por grupos.


End file.
